


The Start of a Redemption Tale, Well Maybe

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: The Post-Hydra Life of Jack Rollins [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, actual relationship stuff not featured in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: It had taken a month to discover that Brock had survived the fall of the Triskelion and find out who had signed off the hospital transfer order. Jack made the slow, justifiably paranoid trek from D.C. to New York.Jack didn't care a huge amount for redemption or the state of the world but he did care about being able to see Brock Rumlow even if it was just one last time.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins/Clint Barton (past), Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Post-Hydra Life of Jack Rollins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886683
Kudos: 29





	The Start of a Redemption Tale, Well Maybe

It had taken a month to discover that Brock had survived the fall of the Triskelion and find out who had signed off the hospital transfer order. Jack made the slow, justifiably paranoid trek from D.C. to New York meandering from caches to safe houses in clapped out old vehicles that he bought with the cash he picked up. He dumped most of the weapons that he’d collected into the Manhattan armory cache, made sure his ball cap was set low over his eyes and trudged tiredly the last two blocks to Stark Tower. 

Once he got to the tower, he adjusted his stance and strode confidently through the glass doors and marched up to the huge, double-manned reception desk. The male receptionist was just picking up his super retro desk phone, presumably to report a homeless person to security. Jack knew what he looked like; dirty jeans and hoodie paired with the world’s grimiest ball cap pushed onto greasy locks, he could easily be a junkie vet after money for a fix. 

He grinned sharp and wolfish as he used his height to lean over the desk and snatch the handset. Ignoring the weak “ _Hey_ ” from the guy, he spoke into the phone. 

“Jarvis” 

There was a _beep_ , click and then the A.I.’s cultured voice came over the line. 

“Speaking” 

“Please alert Tony Stark and Steve Rogers that Jack Rollins is here to surrender to them with one minor condition.” 

He hung up not waiting for the reply and returned the handset with a wink and a “Thanks honey” to the shocked receptionist who was now openly goggling at him as was his female colleague. Jack guessed that not every hobo knew about the existence of Stark’s A.I., eh, who cared? He was one step closer to completing his mission. Jack turned away, taking off his cap he walked to the center of the massive lobby where he calmly removed both boot knives and his single handgun, placed them all into the ball cap that he’d laid in front of him. Moving back two steps, he raised his hands and knelt down, just in time to witness half the Avengers come bursting out of the elevator, weapons out. 

There was a whole lot of confusion and shouting as they surrounded him. A booted foot kicked the cap further away from him and rough hands patted him down to find nothing more than empty holsters. He ignored them, his eyes only on Romanov who had gone to talk to the receptionists first before coolly sauntering over to join the rest. 

“What’s the condition?” she asked abruptly. 

She’d known Jack long enough to know that directness worked better than playing coy with him, wasn’t like she could seduce his gay ass into talking anyway. His entire body relaxed and he looked her directly in the face, eyes desperate and beseeching. 

“I just need to see Brock. One-way glass is fine, I just need to see that he’s alive, _please_ ” 

“And what’s in it for us?” 

That was Steve’s voice, you could hear the anger in it stoked like a banked forge ready to flare up at the slightest provocation. Jack turned his head to look at him. 

“All the off-line info I have; corroboration on which of Alpha’s missions were for HYDRA for the past eight years; as many answers I know to any questions that you ask.” Jack grinned and shrugged “Plus I’m here at your mercy so you can beat the shit out of me for being a double agent any time you like.” 

“Sounds good to me” piped up Clint’s voice immediately behind him, the tone vicious. 

Jack’s heart clenched. He’d known the risk of seeing Barton by coming here would be high, he’d just hoped that the archer would have found out _later_ because not reacting to a justifiably pissed Clint was going to be a job of work. He saw Romanov still staring at him dispassionately. 

“Let’s take this upstairs” she said, directing a nod at to the people behind him. 

Jack willingly dropped his hands to the small of his back ready to be cuffed. The person who did it and then forced him to his feet was rougher than they needed to be. _Clint_. Jack ducked his head, eyes squeezed shut as he was pushed towards the bank of elevators. They rode upwards in silence until the doors opened and he was shoved along a corridor then into an interview room complete with one-way glass and uncomfortable chairs, Stark had clearly been inspired by too many police procedurals. Only Romanov and Cap followed him, Romanov perched on the desk as she exuded overtly relaxed calmness, an obvious physical lie. Steve stood by the door, arms crossed and looking for all the world like a reluctant guard dog. Jack slumped into one of the chairs allowing his exhaustion to show. 

“You want a show of good faith huh?” 

“If you wish to” replied Romanov disinterestedly examining her nails. 

“Let’s go for the easiest to confirm then” said Jack and proceeded to give the coordinates of the Manhattan safehouse and the two closest weapons caches. 

“Barton go confirm, take Falcon with you” 

Steve’s voice was stern and unyielding, proving to Jack yet again why Rogers was a leader. They waited. When at least ten minutes had passed Jack broke the silence. 

“Steve, it _was_ personal for me” 

The man looked over, frowning in askance. 

“The elevator and downtown” Jack clarified before continuing. 

“Y’see Brock told me that he was falling for you. My partner of _six years_ was falling for the mark he was supposed to honeytrap. Brock and the news choppers are what saved you then. M’not pissed anymore though” 

“No?” asked Rogers flatly. 

“You brought him here, the only place HYDRA can’t access. They liquidate broken assets and Crossbones is semi-enhanced, he was going to be retrieved or deleted in that D.C. hospital. I will do _anything_ you ask of me to keep him safe.” 

There was no reply to that. The uncomfortable silence lingered after Jack’s statement, Rogers staring at him, Romanov idly buffing her nails. Another twenty minutes went by until Hawkeye must’ve radioed over the comm because Steve suddenly said 

“Confirmed” 

He walked over to Jack and pulled him upright. Romanov slipped off the desk on silent feet to walk behind them as Steve half dragged a stumbling and confused Jack back into the elevator. They emerged onto a medical unit and walked until they came to a secure area that required secondary confirmation from JARVIS to gain entry. 

Behind that door was a series of sterile rooms; one of which held an unconscious man, desperately skinny and covered in burn masking material from scalp to knee down his left side. He was attached to all kinds of machines but Jack noticed abstractly that the ventilator was sat quietly unplugged in a corner. 

“Brock” he whispered “Thank you Rogers, _thank you_ ” 

Feeling the hands let go, he seized the tacit implication and moved toward the bed. He leant his not inconsiderable height down awkwardly to brush a kiss onto the clear side of Brock’s brow, the cuffs Barton had put him into making it hard to get down that far. 

“I love you B” he murmured into Brock’s skin. 

The heart monitor skipped a beat and Jack found himself grinning despite the wetness on his cheeks. He stood up straight and turned to go, noticing Steve’s blush; Jack had momentarily forgotten about the super-enhanced hearing behind him, pink cheeks sure looked pretty on Rogers but there were more important things to do than checking out hot dudes right now. 

“He needs at least 5,000 calories a day to heal, that’s why he’s lost so much weight” 

Steve looked surprised until understanding suddenly seemed to dawn on him though JARVIS was the one who actually answered 

“That information will be passed onto the care team Mr Rollins.” 

Jack nodded in gratitude and smiled hopefully. 

“So, may I have a shower and maybe a nap before the interrogation or d’ya want to get started now?” 

Steve glared at him before turning to hold a silent conversation with Romanov conducted mostly by eyebrow. Jack stood quietly awaiting his fate until finally Romanov spoke, her tone brooking no argument. 

“Decom now, you smell like garbage.” 

They led him to quarantine where he stripped off his foul clothing and shivered through the decom shower followed by a normal shower. He took the opportunity to wash his hair twice and get the worst of the accrued grime off himself. He threw on the grey S.I. sweats and tee that were waiting for him on the towel rail before obediently placing his hands behind his back ready for the cuffs to go back on. He’d got to see Brock, now the only thing left to do was to sing like a bird and pray that he didn’t get handed over to SHIELD before he redeemed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> V quickly typed up and un-betaed, apologies for any fails in spelling (grammar ain't gonna improve)
> 
> There is another 2 parts to this fully handwritten. I'll type them up when I get my butt back onto the laptop.


End file.
